


Home

by dirkygoodness



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avacodos at law, Canon-Typical Violence, Foggy gets kidnaped (shocker) and Matt kicks their asses, M/M, Matt really needs to chill the heck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes. Yes, of course, Foggy, I'll take you home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Im planning on having a lot of Daredevil fics up soon, so yea
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Matt knew anger, knew hate, and fear. But on a level like this, head hurting because he's clenching his teeth together so hard, Matt's not sure he's ever felt these emotions this strongly. And they only get stronger as he punches his fist into the man's sternum, feeling it fracture and hears the _whump_ of air that leaves the man as he falls to the ground. The second he falls Matt's spinning his leg, going for a roundhouse kick and it lands perfectly on another mans, who's coming up behind Matt, teeth.

He can hear as three teeth fall out and he knows the man is unconscious long before he drops his leg. Lastly, a very large mammoth of a man, stands behind him almost growling. Matt turns to him, hands clenching into fists angrily. The mammoth moves, his own fist aiming for Matt's stomach, but Matt moves and pushes the flat of his palm into the man's left eye. He then hooks his hand behind his neck, pushing the man's head down onto Matt's knee that he raises to meet him.

The next few hits blur together, Matt hardly even recognizing them until he's crouching over the man's face, throwing punch after punch into his nose. When he hears it crack Matt doesn't stop, just stops caring which part of his face he hits. He's filled with white hot anger, fueling him to continue until his arms give out or there's nothing left to punch. But he stops, just as he pulls his fist back, a hand grabbing around his elbow. Matt's about to fight back, on the verge of slamming his elbow into whoever it is' nose, but he stops as he hears Foggy's voice.

"Jesus, man, stop! He's down, you'll kill him if you keep going." Foggy wheezes, like its hard to breathe and Matt's up and around in a heartbeat. He places his hands on Foggy's face and let's out a shaky breath.

"Are - are you okay? How badly did they hurt you, Foggy?" Matt moves his hands, placing them on Foggy's chest gently to see if he can hear the bones, see if they shift the right way so he can know if there's something broken. Foggy huffs, a small little breath of air that hits Matt in the face. Foggy's bones shift as he breathes but they don't grind, don't indicate anything broken but Matt's not saying he's not hurt.

"Just punched me in the stomach, Matt, I'll be fine." Matt feels himself make a noise, something that sounds inhuman, and he moves his hands to Foggy's face again.

"I should freaking-" Foggy cuts him off with a hand to his mouth, shaking his head sluggishly.

"No you shouldn't, you should be taking me home so I can take a really long bubble bath and then cuddle on the couch." Foggy said, and Matt could feel his face pull up into a smile. Matt laughed, relief flooding his body as quickly as the fear had taken hold, and he swiped his thumb across Foggy's face. He kissed him them, a gentle, soft thing that lasted almost two seconds before he pulls away. Matt kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose - he kissed everywhere he could get before letting out a shaky sigh.

"Yes. Yes, of course, Foggy, I'll take you home."


End file.
